Dark Nebula
by LilaFlowerPad
Summary: One dark guild was all it took to leave the heart of Fairy Tail broken in unfixable pieces. After being tortured by her best friends, Natsu isn't the happy go lucky girl anymore. Who can, or will help her? Fem!Natsu Natsu x Gajeel
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Mello guys! I changed this story a bit and made the chapters longer... Without me talking anymore, here is my creation, _Dark Nebula!_**

* * *

"Kyaa!" A girl's scream echoed

throughout the room.

" Wow. That sounded like it hurt. For you, maybe. It was kind of fun for me. I think I'll do it again." Another scream, this time louder, and the sound of splattering could be heard.

"No more! Please!" The girl pleaded.

"Sorry, nope. I would stop, but I have to avenge my teacher,Ur. You should know, because you're the one that killed her. Right, _Natsu_?"

Natsu cried out, "No!"

A sigh came out. " That's what they all say."

"Hey now, don't hurt her too bad Gray. It's my turn and I know exactly what to do." A blond commented.

"Aye!"

" Hey! What about me? I wanna chance!" A scarlet haired woman yelled out. The other three took one look, and bust out laughing. "You had a million and one chances, which you all took, to beat her up. It's our turn."

"Aye! Erza's being a meanie!" A death glare was shot at the cat, who gulped and hid behind the blonde, who screamed ," Get off me, ya' dumb cat!" As the four bickered, Natsu shifted so her back was on the wall. _How did I even get here?_

 ** _Flashback: On the mission_**

Team Natsu had just gotten off the train when Natsu, yes the poor Natsu, notified the small group of mages that she could smell trouble. Really, she insisted it smell _funky._

She knew that smell from a mile away. Anyway, no one really listened, anyway.

Natsu had held the group back with her complaining about trains, and had almost threw up on Gray and Lucy's shoes. Not only that, but she didn't bring any fish. So, no one saw the look of fear written plainly on her face, or the shaking of her hands. "Guys!" She yelled out, "We need to go on the train. _Now."_

"Oh, what happened to I'll do _anything to stay off the train_?" Gray mocked.

"Yeah Natsu, just calm down. It's not like….. wait, what are you even talking about? There's no one behind us!" Lucy exclaimed loudly.

"That's just it! This town has a population of 109 thousand people!" Natsu screamed out!

"The girlie is right. You should listen to her, _Fairy Tail worms._ " A person behind them announced.

Team Natsu felt a chill up their spines. This guy had a creepy aura. The man waltz over to the group, looking them over. "Who are you?" Gray growled. The guy was creeping him out, and scaring the living daylights out of Natsu, whom Gray had just a little crush on, you know, puppy love. Nothing big. Really. Still, it angered him for his crush to be _paralyzed_ with fear. Gray glared at him and got ready release some ice molding magic on him. Like, honestly,who just sneaks up behind you like some kind of stalker? It's okay though. He'd pay for his crimes of stalking. " Ice make…." Gray mumbled.

"Hey, calm down. We don't if he's a friend or foe." Erza whispered.

" Well, isn't that obvious? Lucy joined the conversation. The hooded man sweatdropped. He was planning to kidnap the pink one, but he probably won't even get to it if the others didn't shut up. " Ne, Ne! Can I finish what I was saying?" He asked."Anyway, I'm to take the pink one, and is she okay? Master wanted her in top condition…. She's green… And that's not natural…..Oh well." He disappeared with a wisp of smoke.

And appeared in front of Natsu.

The man quickly grabbed Natsu, who had passed out from shock, and left without another word. Team Natsu stood, shocked and trying to comprehend what just happened. "Nat...su?" Happy whined, with tears in corners of his eyes. The rest of the group looked just as sad and guilty. "We...need to regroup our thoughts. In our state, we won't help...her." Erza said solemnly. The pink haired girl had been in their hands and they could have stopped the guy…. if only they had paid attention and addressed the situation. This was their fault, and they had to fix it.

The group was walking to the hotel they were staying at when Gray had mumbled something. "Speak up." Erza demanded. "Today was the day I was going to tell Natsu how I really felt about her. I wanted to tell her that I liked her. And now she's gone." Gray repeated. Happy stiffed, and Lucy screamed out, "What good does that do us? She's gone and probably getting tortured! Who knows what state she'll come back in, if she even does? And you're worried about your feelings?! How do you think she feels, huh?!" Happy had to hold her back with all his strength. Suddenly, Erza felt a wave of hatred. "She….. She tortured me in the Tower of Heaven!" Erza said with realization. She faintly remembered it happening; the more she thought about it, the clearer it got. The others looked at her strangely, until they began to chime in, remembering all of the terrible things she did to them. Without warning, a smoke cloud appeared from behind them. The mages and Exceed closed their eyes, drifting into a peaceful dream.

* * *

 _" Bring them in, quickly. We don't need them getting sick. Yet." A hooded man spoke up. They quickly brought the four unconscious people inside the warehouse. Fungi and mold were growing on the walls, and a damp scent could be detected without trial. This place would be perfect. "Alright. Now, we just need to find which one to torture…"_

 _A short woman in the back spoke up. "I'm feeling pretty lazy right now. Why don't we just those magic control cuffs on them to put them in our control… Then use the pink one to torture?" A long pause when by._

 _"Wow. You're the dumbest person I've ever known, but that was actually a great idea. Let's do it!" A soft cheer could be heard.  
_

* * *

Team Natsu soon came to, dazed, and confused. They were in an old, musty warehouse that had dead bodies of people. One had long blue hair, and another had a soft golden color. Lucy shuddered. This place was scary. Soon, a girl with bright pink hair walked in, along with Natsu. The three mages gasped. Natsu had a lot of bruises and scars, and she looked pale and frightened. "Well, since you're not talking, I will. My name is Luka, and you'll be serving me today. Now-"

"What do you want and why is Natsu injured?" Erza growled. She pulled one of her scariest death glares ever, only used when her teammate gets hurt. Everyone but Luka shuddered. "Ne, is the beggar talking back? No matter, we can fix this. Anyway, I'll just take all your magic if you don't mind. The more you struggle, the more painful it will be." Luka out stretched her hands while the team cringed. Natsu began to cry loudly, screaming for Luka to stop, but her plea was ignored. Slowly, Luka's hands went down.

The pain didn't go away. "Okay and... We're good." Luka concluded. Gray and the others soon passed out with pain as another figure entered the room. The woman had short brown hair and chestnut brown hair. She smirked, looking down at Happy, Erza, Lucy, and Gray. "Well, it seems you completed the job. Here's your payment, Luka." The lady said, handing her a bag of jewel. "Thanks Meiko!" The pink haired girl chirped happily. "Now," Meiko said with a glare," Help me take these 3 to the infusion room." Luka picked up Gray, who twitched, while Meiko passed picked up Lucy, Erza, and Happy.

That's all Natsu could remember. When they came back, they began to accuse her of killing Ur, destroying Lucy's family, killing Lisanna, and putting Ezra in the Tower of Heaven. They'd constantly torture her, just because her screams were satisfying. Natsu hoped, no, prayed she'd get out alive.

 _In one piece._

 **Present Day, Guild: Fairy Tail**

Gajeel could feel the danger radiating off this place. It had been 2 months since Team Natsu had left on Erza's S-Class mission, which was to take down a dark guild with a mind controlling mage. Mira had gotten worried and secretly told Gajeel to go find them. Even if he didn't show it, he was probably even more worried than the rest of the guild. He knew Natsu was afraid of that guild because after Igneel left, she and a few other dragon slayers had gotten captured by a guild by the name of Shadowed Hearts. They were a bunch of yanderes' that thought anyone who came near their guild was a rival. Honestly, Gajeel thought they were a bunch of weirdoes, but apparently, they had some kind of strength. As he went through the tiny guild while knocking people over the head with a piece of iron if they didn't know where Team Natsu was, Gajeel saw a huge warehouse behind the guild. As he ran to it, he could hear screams and cries of pain.

But when he opened, he saw a bloodied Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Alright alright alright! Disclaimer: I not of ownage of** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **or any other references in dis fanfic.**

 **Witch Hunt**

"Natsu..mi..."  
No one ever said her full name. Ever. It was a death wish.  
Gajeel could only stare a his rival through the bars. He couldn't sense any magic coming from her, but only the stench of infection. Wrinkling his nose, he attempted to break the bars, and when he couldn't, he tried eating them. He knew this wasn't iron, but with Natsu this injured, he couldn't stand to watch her die there.

"You're not breaking through those. There's a barrier on them." A pink haired girl commented. She was tall and wore a... medieval costume? Her headphones said "Luka" on them, and she had a guild stamp on her shoulder that read " 003" in red, bold letters. Gajeel growled, knowing she was right. "What do you want?" Luka smirked. This guy thought he was going to get this girl out of her prison.  
Ha.  
" Oh, nothing. Besides the fact that you're in my guild, demanding for us to release your guild mate. Honestly, if you had just asked, I would've just let her go." Luka smiled sadistically. "As long as you confess your love to her." Gajeel blushed. Was this lady crazy? "Ya, no. Gray can have 'er. I don't" he scoffed.  
"Gray, Gray. Oh, you mean him?" Luka pointed to him. He had blood splattered all over him. Gajeel could smell that was Natsu's. "What. Did. You. Do." The girl's smile widened. "Oh, you know. Took away her magic, made her fear us with our magic, made her friends beat her up and mentally scared her for life. You know." Gajeel began to enter dragon force. No one messed with Natsu-chan but him. And Gray. This girl will pay.

"Iron Dragon Fist" Gajeel yelled, feeling the magic circle around d him. Luka quickly put her hands up to stop the outburst, but it was too late. The girl had been hit with his magic, and she was soon lying on the ground groaning. A hand reached out from the shadows behind him, ready to attack Gajeel when a protective rune spell appeared. Levy, Mira,and Elfman were ready to fight.  
Line I  
Natsu groaned from inside the cell. She could vaguely hear noises outside of her prison so she quickly shot up to Luka and the rest of Team Natsu and Wendy( who went to save Natsu first but ended up captured and torturing her) vs Gajeel, Levy, Mira, and Elfman fighting against them. Natsu shuddered. They were just gonna end up captured anyway. Mirajane pushed Erza into the jail. Erza's knife, which happened to be in her hand, cut Natsu in the eyes as she drew it back. As Natsu opened her mouth to cry out, she could hear Erza stick out her tongue.  
With this, the pinkette let out a growl instead, and somehow managed to break open the bars. Using her nose to find where her enemy was, she punched Gray in the face. Hard. His nose poured blood and he attempted to kick her, but Elfman quickly put him unconscious, screaming "MAN!" Team Natsu was quickly overcome by the other group. Elfman picked up Erza, Gray, Lucy while Levy grabbed Happy and Mira helped Natsu up and grabbed Wendy while running, hoping that no one heard the fight.  
Once they made it out of enemy territory, the group stopped to rest. "Is everyone okay?" Levy panted. Everyone had gotten away without injuries, but you can't be too sure. "Yea. Hey Natsumi - Natsu. Could you tell us what happened?" Mira asked the fearful girl next to her.  
"My... Magic... Magic is back... It stays, right? Magic will... Stay now?" Natsu babbled. "Yes, it will stay. Shhh, it's okay. Calm down, okay? Can you tell us what happened?" Mirajane said soothingly. Natsu calmed at this. "S-shadowed Hearts turn G-Gray and L-L-Lucy and Erza a-and even H-H-Happy against m-me but they won't kill me and W-W-W-Wendy tried to stop them but they got her too and I-" She stammered but Levy cut her off. "It's okay, you don't have to say anymore." She said, seeing the terrified look on her friends face. "I didn't do that right? I've never killed anyone or hurt my friends right? I'm a good girl right?" Natsu sobbed, rocking back and forth.  
Gajeel looked at the girl. Would she ever get back to normal?

* * *

"Hello, Natsu-sama. How are you feeling?" A voice taunted in the shadows." Are you well? Hm… I guess find out soon anyway. It's not like I'll let you leave….."

The group of mages began to wake up. While Natsu's savoirs yawned and stretched, the pinkette screamed in fright and pain. "NATSU! What's wrong, Natsu?" Levy snapped her eyes open and quickly ran over to her friend. Blood was pouring out of the girl's eyes, starling Levy and the others.' Was this when Erza cut her…? How did they reopen?' the Solid Script mage wondered out loud while Mira hushed Natsu and wrapped her eyes with the medical tape in the first aid kit. As soon as Natsumi stopped, a loud yell rang out across the clearing the group had slept in. "What happened!" The sudden voice made the females in the group jump, while Elfman yelled, "ITS NOT MANLY TO SCARE PEOPLE", which happened to scare Natsu and she began to cry. As Mirajane calmed Natsu down, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Wendy slowly woke to crying and growling(Gajeel)." What..." Lucy whimpered." What happened?"

"You", growled Gajeel as he began to attack the woken mages.


	3. Suki Kirai

**Oh. My. Pie.** **THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! THEREFORE, I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE A KAWAII CHAPTER OF NATSUMISUMI-CHAN AND GAJEEL GAJEEL-KUN! And I will also add a complementary quote from Kayne West. Disclaimer: I don't own Kayne or Fairy Tail or Vocaloid.**

" _ **We're at war. We're at war with terrorism, racism, and most of all, we're at war with our self's."**_

 _ **\- Kanye West**_

 **Suki Kirai**

 **Takes place before Chapter 1.**

Gray P.O.V.

Today was sucky. Freaking terrible. Only one good thing. I'm glad the days are getting shorter because if it had lasted any longer, mass destruction and death would have been caused.

The first would have been Gajeel.

This baka decided to take my **crush** and sing a love song.

Who does that?! I lied on my bed and thought about today's events.

 **Flashback: That morning**

Gray P.O.V.

Mirajane announced today that we were going out for karaoke.

Woop woop.

I sighed and made my way to the guild. At least Natsu would be quiet. On cold days like these, she tended to be shy-er and not as talkative. Usually, I hate this, but my head hurts so this will be better. Plus, if Natsu's not loud, then no one really talks. Anyway, when I got to the guild, it was as u expected.

Silenceness. Sweet!

I sat down and waited until Mira began to call names for who would sing that day. First, Levy and Freed had to do a duo. That was so awkward. No one said anything for about 45 minutes. What a shame. Then, Erza had to sing " It's raining tacos". No one laughed. Death wasn't on our to do list for today.

Lucy had to sing " Hello" by someone named Adele.

My ears began to bleed. She was so off key it wasn't funny. Luckily, she sung quietly so it wasn't that bad.

For me.

Natsu and Wendy was crying in a corner while Gajeel and Laxus were withering on the floor. By that point, Gajeel, who knew I liked Natsu, said whoever did the best performance or got a kiss for the pinkette would win 2000 jewel on top of that. I knew I would win.

Mira called me a few songs later. I chose to do " Don't wanna Fall in love," By Super Duper Kyle.

Began to rap and the guild was shocked because of my awesomeness. Natsumi was gaping at me and Gajeel was giving me a death glare. Gramps almost died when I sung my favorite part:

 _I wasn't leading you on girl  
I just forgot where I was going  
I got way too attached  
That wasn't the plan  
And I knew a girl just like you once  
We ended up hating each other  
Cause we couldn't let it end  
That can't happen again, no_

Once it was over, people were clapping so hard. It was awesome.

More people went to sing, and by night time, everyone but Natsu and Gajeel had sung. When Mira called them **both** up, I was surprised when Gajeel did Suki Kirai with her. People had covered their ears, but when they sung, it was so beautiful that even I began to cry.

Or sob because of automatic lost.

 _Dang it! That guy's confessions  
Are spinning inside my head  
Isn't there a middle area between like and dislike?  
I'm forced to make only one choice. _Natsu sang.

 _Well! The answer is already decided.  
"Wedding" That's right- the future is perfect!  
Yeah, I want to live in a place with lots of trees!  
And about 3 kids._

Gajeel sung back. And when they did unison, oh my gosh. They just rubbed in Natsu would kiss Gajeel.

I sulked for the rest of the night. _  
_Afterwards, I crawled back to my table to count my money that I would have left. Natsu came back there, complimenting how I did. I zoned out until she asked me to follow her to the back of the guild. As I went back there, she asked if the song I sang was really true. I glumly answered yes.

I was shocked when she kissed me.

 **Line** **break**

 _Gajeel watched as Natty-chan kissed Ice Princess. He believed this was a trick of Gray's. He swore to get revenge._

 **The E.N.D. of this short chapter. All the song's in there were real, so go check them out. Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm ending this story. It's terrible and I'm sorry I put this out. Please check out my other story that will come out tomorrow called The Heart of Fairy Tail. Thanks.**


End file.
